


You Think I Wouldn't Notice?

by CrayonCutie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Body Image, Eating Disorders, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonCutie/pseuds/CrayonCutie
Summary: Basically I wrote this when I was sad. It mentions anoriexia and body image problems btw and it may not be very well written.





	You Think I Wouldn't Notice?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically David is dumb and Max is a good boy.

   There wasn't much that could get past Max at the godforsaken camp from hell. He had a strange interest in watching people, although he makes them think otherwise, and he watched David the most. Not in a way where he was like a creepy fangirl stalking her senpai but he just watched David the most because thats who cared about him the most.   
   A couple weeks of watching his camp counselor sneakily made him start to notice a few things. Like how his smile faltered everytime he hurt cursing coming from the mouths of the other idiots at the camp. Like there was the one time near the beginning of camp where Neil screamed about there being no science camp using some very inappropriately formed sentences and David had looked like he was ready to cry a tsunami of tears. Max had to kick Neil to get him to shut up so David wouldn't cry ( even though he truly wanted to see him cry ). He remembers the first time he heard David curse too, telling Max about how "somebody has to fucking care Max" and the week he spent apologizing to himself and an imaginary Mr.Campbell.   
   But this was different from noticing him almost crying due to some kid saying "fuck this place". This was on a whole different level.   
    Max was watching him one day during breakfast carefully as him, Neil, and Nikki planned their devious prank of the day. Max had noticed the small amount of not-quite-eggs on his plate next to his glass of water. 

"You can never go wrong with a little H2O Max! "

   He thinks nothing of it and continues with their plan. Nikki really wanted to dress up the Platypus and have Harrison kiss it during tonight's play "Sleeping Not Quite Beautiful But Sorta If You Squint". It was a super passionate play about finding love or some Shit, something the group of kids wasn't particularly interested in.   
   Their plan was set for right after lunch. They would sneak away from the activity, today was weight training day again, and thats when they would capture the mascot and stuff him in their tent until the play. Simple enough. But during lunch Max once again noticed the excessively small portion on Davids plate. Max left the others to finish the mission as Mac set off on his own course to figure out what was going on with David. He figured talking to Gwen about it seemed like the right choice.   
"Hey you in there liberal arts degree?" He shouts through the door of her cabin. 

"Max you know I have a name right," She opens the door and stares down at him " what do you need anyways? Aren't you supposed to be planning something devious or whatever?"   
    
"Aren't you supposed to be sick and resting." He says as he notices the TV blasting doctor who in the background. 

"Ah.....about that." 

"Save it. Im here on business Gwen."  she laughs and he scowls at her. 

"And what is this buisness about Max ?" 

"Its about David." 

   Him and Gwen seemingly talked for hours about their plans to help David when there was a sudden there was a swift knock at the door. David voice was barely heard behind the thick cabin door. Max and Gwen tried to not act suspicious as they invited David inside.

"Why hello Max! Glad to see you're here and not out there making trouble!"

"Yeah....its just a big fuck you I guess." Max tries to muster up his normal amount of hatred but it misses by a long shot.

"Now what is going on with you two. Its such a lovely day! And you both are sitting in here making evil plans. Now spill the beans." Davids tone resembles that of a chastising father as he crosses his arms.

"Listen David.....its probably nothing," Gwen starts as she rubs the back of her neck nervously "but max and I noticed that you don't eat very much." 

Davids face seems to pale and sweat as his arms uncross. He sticks his hands on his knees and starts to tap his fingers on them nervously. 

"Guys, its perfectly normal! I just get very busy that's all. Im eating I promise!" 

"Oh yeah David? Than eat this!" Max pulls out an "illegal" candy bar from his hoodie pocket and shoves it towards David, who gulps and shakily grabs the candy bar. 

"Guys....please," David whines sadly as he carefully holds the candy in his hands "I.....I had a really big lunch?" 

Moments after pleading with the two David breaks down into a sobbing mess as he clenches the candy bar and hunches over. His tears burn and although Max feels bad he tries to not let it show. 

"So what's the deal David? Why do you torture yourself this way?" Gwen says softly as she rubs the mans back gently. 

"I was a chubby kid. At around 12 I starting gaining weight super fast. At 15 I tried to lose all that weight since I was so overweight and unhappy. I had started counting calories and eventually the stress and disappointment of doing that caused me to stop eating all together. A week after not eating my friend found me in the bathroom at school, I had fainted there when I left to go wash my hands. I ended up smacking my head pretty bad so I was rushed to the hospital when they also informed me that I was Malnourished and had developed anorexia. Even though I eat more that I did back then I still can't help but feel that gnawing urge to just stop eating what little I take in now," David stops and sighs sadly before looking out the cabin window "The thing is, I never wanted to cause myself any harm and I didn't even realize it. You guys may have noticed but I didn't. To me those tiny portions were huge and-" 

"And you're an idiot." Max spits out.

"E-excuse me Max?" 

"David your appearance is the least of everybody's worries okay? Everyone is stupid and to busy with their own damn problems to notice you. Remember that next time you feel that way alright? You and Gwen can talk this out I'm leavin'" Max hops up from his seat and slams the cabin door closed as he goes. 

"He's grown a lot hasn't he Gwen?" 

"Yeah. He really has." 

From then on they all knew, in life the only thing that matters is the little things. Appearances don't matter because accoraccording to Max we are all gonna die anyways.


End file.
